DC Comics Presents 9
Synopsis Clark Kent and Lois Lane are sent to the mountain side cabin of Mr. Lupescu a renown ice sculpture whom they are shocked to find has refused to take an interview at the last moment and asks them and their camera crew to leave. Suddenly, Mr. Lupescu suddenly enters a trance like state and goes outside to continue working on his newest ice sculpture, a giant humanoid figure made of ice. His aid, Mrs. Quinch tells Lois and Clark about how he has undergone similar trances and gone to work over the past months, not eating or talking while he worked. When Lupescu would return to the cabin, he would proclaim his work finished and pass out. When Lupescu would come around he would agree to speak to Clark about what's going on. With his hazy memory about his work coming back to him, he suddenly warns Clark that the sculpture needs to be destroyed. Suddenly, a giant icy hand smashes through the wall of the cabin and grabs Lupescu. Clark pretends to stumble down the basement stairs and uses this as a means to change into Superman and learn the truth behind this creature. Superman sees that he sculpture has come to life and chases after it. When it throws Lupescu off a cliff, Superman is forced to save the old man's life, and when he returns to the top of the cliff he finds no trace of the creature. Meanwhile, at the Metropolis International Airport, a plane carrying Diana Prince is about to land when Diana spots the ice creature attacking the airport and using it's powers to make the temperature in the area drop in order to stay cold. While the other passengers are disorientated by the creatures high-frequency telepathy, Diana changes into Wonder Woman and jumps from the plane to fight the creature. Superman arrives shortly thereafter, and when his heat vision fails to destroy the creature, and Wonder Woman learns that her golden lasso has no effect on the creature, the Man of Steel flies through the monster. The creature is shattered to bits, however it quickly reforms not only into one creature, but into an entire army. Unable to stop the continued expanse of these creatures, nor their ability to decrease the temperature on in the area, the two heroes decide to go back to Lupescu's cabin to try and learn the story behind these creatures. They arrive to see that Lupescu had been kidnapped, and reviving Mrs. Quinch learn the secret of the creatures: They are of an alien race known as the Skrynians, whom lived on a polar planet that was experiencing a great global warming that would soon wipe out their entire species. One of their number, learning of Earth and finding it's environment ideal to its people, the Skrynian would project it's essence out into space. It would travel light years to Earth where it would take possession of the body of Lupescu until it was able to force him to build a new body out of ice and possess that. Now on Earth, the creature seeks to turn the entire planet into a frozen wasteland so that it might live with its fellow Skrynians. The two heroes rush back to Metropolis where they see that the creature is creating an ice bridge to the north pole and aiding the entranced Lupescu in creating new ice sculptures that it brings to life. When Superman attempts to destroy the creature with he heat vision, it turns it's surface into a reflective one and Wonder Woman is almost burned by the beam. The two then come up with a means of defeating the two ice giants: Racing around them at super-speed, the cause a vacuum that causes the two creatures to collide. The force of the impact causes them to shatter loosening the creatures consciousness from the ice. Armed with a specially prepared thermal container, Superman traps the creature ending it's threat. When the crisis is over, Superman points out that the ice Skrynian's mission was doomed to failure because when it had first observed the Earth, it was during the ice age and that it took centuries for it to reach the Earth. Creators *Writer - Martin Pasko *Penciler - Joe Staton *Inker - Jack Abel Appearances *Wonder Woman *Superman *Lois Lane *Skrynians *Mr. Lupescu *Mrs. Quinch Category:Comic Book Issues __NOWYSIWYG__